Phoenix Colors
by Keyblade Master of Promise
Summary: This is based of the Manga characters:  Red, Yellow, ect.  Fifty years after the fight with Deoxys, something happens to the statues that remain, but why?  There is someone behind the scenes playing everything into their hand.  Some RxY SxB, mostly RxY.
1. Chapter 1:  Color Scheming

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon anime, manga, characters, ect. However, this story idea is mine, so please don't use it. Oh, and I haven't noticed any Pokémon MANGA stories out there, so I decided to give it a shot. Hope you enjoy:

Chapter 1: Color Scheming

It is around fifty years after the battle with Deoxys and the Beast Masters, and life has returned to normalcy in the wake of those events, but the memories of the brave kids who sacrificed themselves have almost been forgotten...but not entirely.

A mysterious figure wearing a long, purple jacket with her hood up walked along a meadow that was once rumored to have been the place of an elaborate Pokémon battle facility. There was evidence to support this, because there where ruins of the building sticking up from the ground here and there…but there was also something else…something the person came looking for in the first place. It was night, so no one would likely notice the figure lurking around in the shadows, the perfect time to look for something in an "off-limits" area. The person silently and slowly walked through the grass, their head was moving in a way that appeared to be scanning the ground before them…the figure stopped then kneeled down to inspect something on the ground…because of this the hood pulled back a little, allowing the pale moonlight to reveal the face of a young lady around the age of eighteen.

"Ah-ha, there you are." The lavender haired girl had found what she was looking for. She quickly looked over the surface of where she stood with her grayish blue eyes to be certain, she grinned…she had found what she came for. It was a partially buried full-figure statue, a statue of a boy who appeared to be a little younger than herself, he was in a jacket and had spiky hair that was mostly concealed by a hat. "This must be the legendary trainer Red…if he's **here** then…" she quickly scanned around for other clues, "alright, Pupitar, Bronzong, come on out!" The cloaked girl commanded as she threw two poke-balls from her belt. Out came the two Pokémon, Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokémon first, followed by the Bronze Bell Pokemon, Bronzong. "Alright, Bronzong, I need you to do something."

"_Gooooonnngg? (Yes, ma'am?)"_ The bell shaped Pokémon rang in response.

"I need you to see if you can detect the presence of four other statues like this one."

"_Gooong…goongg…"_ Without wasting a second more, the Pokémon immediately went to work, its eyes began to glow pink and ripples began to pulse on the ground. "_Gong…gooong…GIONG! (I think…I… __**found something!**__)"_ The bell Pokémon gave out a loud ring to signify it sensed something.

"Show us to what you've found, Bronzong. Pupitar, follow us." With that they were led to another spot, this time there was hardly anything revealed in the ground. "Pupitar, carefully dig this dirt up."

"_Pupi! (Got'cha!)"_ The pupa-esque creature started its task by shoveling up dirt with the top of its head, being careful not to damage anything. It continued digging, slowly revealing the face of another boy, about the same age as the last one, this time he had very noticeable spiky hair and he was wearing a heavy jacket.

"That's enough, Pupitar, thanks. Okay, Bronzong, I need you to use Psychic to carefully unearth these two statues and stand them up gently."

"_Zonnnnggg…"_ Her Pokémon's eyes began to glow that familiar pink. It began to perform the task, slowly shaking the figures free from the soil which concealed them. It then easily placed them on the ground.

"This must be…Green. Okay fellas, let's continue our search. Bronzong, did you detect any other statues?" Bronzong nodded (well, as good as a bell can nod anyway) and showed its trainer and fellow Pokémon to the three other locations. They unearthed them all as they went from one trainer to the next. "Alright, one last thing, just place them in a circle, space them apart too." Her Bronzong easily finished the task it was given. "Thank you guys, Bronzong, Pupitar, return!" She recalled her Pokémon to there balls and walked away. "It should be soon. It's almost been fifty since **that** Pokémon was last seen…and I believe those trainers were among the last to see it. Any time now…it will reveal itself again. I've placed my pieces on the board…I'll just have to see what happens." After whispering her remark the girl walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

The next morning, the area was abuzz with what had happened…someone had broken into the off-limits zone and unearthed five statues that where there. The elderly where the only ones to remember the statues, because the last time they were seen was around twenty-seven years ago, before the Battle Tower collapsed because of an epic battle that took place within it. They adamantly told the mayor of the town that the statues should not be buried, for they were the only memory left of the greatest trainers from yester year. After giving it deep thought, the mayor agreed and let them stay, but he did have the holes filled back in, so as not to ruin the landscape. The same mysterious girl from the night before was watching the news, she frowned at what she saw, there where several spectators around the freshly dug up statues…they might interfere with her plans.

"This won't do at all…all those people will scare the Pokémon from even showing up…that cannot happen. They'll ruin everything." She clenched her fists, she was waiting for something to happen, and only she knew what that was…but it defiantly wasn't going to start unless those people where gone, of that she was certain. She finally calmed down, "_Sigh_…Dusclops." She sighed heavily as she called for her ghostly Pokémon. It came forth, it was a large, mummy looking Pokémon with a single menacing eye in the middle of its head. "I need you to remove the audience…I don't intend to put on a show for them. Oh, and don't hurt anyone while you scare them off, alright?"

"_Dusk…clops… (As you wish…milady…")_ The creeper disappeared, it went to perform its trainers task.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Why has this young lady unearthed the statues of the heros of old? What is she waiting for? Find out by waiting and reading the next chapter! Please let me know what you think by RnR'n. I look forward to hearing from you.


	2. Chapter 2:  A Rainbow of Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form, so deal with it. Anyway, PLEASE review...I would really like some comments on this story. So if you want to, RnR, enjoy:

Chapter 2: A Rainbow of Colors

It is now the afternoon after our mysterious young lady has unearthed the statues, and there are people all around, admiring them.

"Who are these?" A young trainer asked his grandfather as they, along with a very large crowd, stared at the statues.

"I don't believe it, but these are the statues of the legendary trainers Red, (he pointed to the statue with a hat on), Green (he pointed to the statue with very spiky hair), Blue (he pointed to a girl who had long, straight hair), Yellow (he then pointed to the other girl who had long hair as well, but her hair was in a long pony tail as opposed to let down), and Silver (he pointed to the boy who had slightly long hair, some of his bangs partially covered his eyes). I thought for sure they were destroyed when the Battle Tower collapsed all those years ago." The elderly man answered, his face was covered in shock, awe, and concern.

"Wow…I think I heard of them before in school. Didn't they perish in the fight with Deoxys?"

"I think so…but these statues where found in their stead, near the place where the fight took place. Everyone showed respect by placing them as a kind of 'guardian observers' over the Battle Tower that was erected."

"I see…but, why are they here now?"

"I don't know, sonny, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" The boy's grandfather smiled. Just then they heard someone scream in the crowd, everyone looked and they saw something that was shocking. It was a little blue flame, dancing around the girl who screamed in strange patterns…then more appeared, dancing in a similar manner. "What is the meaning of this? Huh? I-it can't be! Ghosts?!?" The elderly man shuttered at what he saw, ghostly apparitions walked out of the statues, they looked like the trainers who were statues, only…well, ghostly. The ghosts began to approach the crowd.

"G-g-g-g-**GHOSTS**!!!!!" Just about everyone in the crowd screamed, and the crowd began to make a b-line for the exit of the meadow. After **everyone** was gone (after comically being chased off by the "ghosts") the specters disappeared. Fortunately, there was a news crew there to pick up the "phantoms" that scared the crowd way, before they themselves where scared away. The mysterious girl simply smiled at her handy work, shown by said news cast, and especially since she could see her ghostly Pokémon working as if it where a puppeteer, but she knew what to look for anyway, so it didn't shock her, Dusclops was in a very obscure location (she knew how it thought though, making it easy to spot for her). A few seconds afterwards Dusclops reappeared in its trainer's room.

"Heh, good work Dusclops…you really where one for thematic performances, weren't you? Oh well, I suppose it can't be helped. It's who you are…(she stood up to reach for her jacket, which was hanging on a nearby hook)…you may leave, I'll summon you when you are needed, return."

"_Dus…clops…(I…live to serve…)"_ With that, the Beckon Pokémon bowed and returned to its poke-ball

"Now…to resume the waiting game…I guess I'd better get going. It could show up at any time." She left the room, locked the door, made her way down the steps, left the hotel that she was staying in, and made her way to the street, which would inevitably lead her to the field with the statues. "Alright, time to hide and see what happens, I won't be able to see the Pokémon unless I hide…and even then it might sense me…ah, this shrubbery over here should do just nicely." The mysterious girl quickly crept over to the bushes that were a fair distance away and basically pushed herself into them, so as to completely hide her. "Now…come on and show yourself, **Ho-oh**, even if you've completed a new reincarnation cycle, you should still recognize those trainers. I just need to get a good look at you…before I make you mine." She whispered as she tried to find a comfortable position in the plants. A few hours went by, but the legendary Rainbow Pokémon still had not shown up. "Hmm…maybe I didn't do it right…or maybe it _doesn't_ recognize them after all…but, what do I do now?" The girl thought to herself, looking away with hurt on her face…she really needed Ho-oh to show up. Just as she was about ready to get up and leave, a large shadow was cast over her for a split second, she looked up…it came! Oh, it was beautiful to her eyes, because its orange plumage, with its feathers changing colors to all the colors of the rainbow.

She was so excited to see it she almost forgot to stay hidden, but quickly regained her composure. "No, not yet…wait, I need to see if it will land first, then I can catch it. Mom, dad…soon we'll be together again." She waited and watched as it circled around the statues it landed. "NOW!" She jumped out of the bushes and ran full speed towards the glorious bird Pokémon, her face of determination turned to a face of shock and horror as she saw what the large bird was doing. "No…it can't be…STOP!" She screamed as the Phoenix-esque bird began to glow vibrantly in a myriad of colors…this action could only mean one thing. She quickly threw her poke-ball, "Dragonair, stop it from using Sacred Fire! HURRY!" Out from the poke-ball came an elegant blue, serpentine looking dragon, it began try and use Hyper Beam in an attempt halt the Legendary Pokémon, but it was far too late. The young lady began to cry as she watched the Pokémon that she was waiting for burst into flames, the ashes falling like snow all around the meadow. She dropped to her knees in grief, "No…no…no…no…I've waited…so long…I'm sorry…mom…dad…I couldn't…stop it…" She pounded her fists on the ground in frustration. Her Dragonair gently floated towards its trainer.

"_Na…aiiiiir? (I'm sorry I failed you…are you alright, lady Opal?)"_ The dragon Pokémon gently brushed her head against her trainer's face, making an attempt to sooth its master's sadness.

"It's okay…Dragonair…it isn't your fault. Come on, we don't need to stay here any longer. I think there's something else that can help us…but it will be even harder than summoning a Ho-oh, too." With that Opal jumped onto the back of her long, graceful dragon and they flew off into the horizon to the east, where the Sinnoh region was.

Back at the meadow, a mysterious light could be seen...it was radiating from the statues and the ashes surrounding them, the figures began to crack, revealing flesh underneath them.

A/N: Okay...this kind of revealed a little bit about the girl, including her name...but who _is_ she? Find out, next few chapters will reveal a little more about her. Oh...and Ho-oh has done something special for its former friends and allies (in case you didn't notice, lol). Anywho, don't forget to RnR, and see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3:  A Broken Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or anything like that, but this story is my idea, so please don't use it. Also, this will be the last time I update this story before I go on vacation (which starts...pretty much whenever I wake up tomorrow, lol), don't worry, I will update when I get back in about a week. See you then, and enjoy (and please RnR, I'd love to see some reviews, free invisible cookies to those that review!!! lol):

Chapter 3: A Broken Past

_About 8 years ago:_

Opal, a nice, sweet, 10 year old girl and native of Mahogany Town, was trying to get to sleep, but she found that she couldn't…she was too excited, tomorrow was when she was going to start her own Pokémon adventure, she had always wanted to since she first knew what Pokémon where. After a few hours of tossing and turning, sleep finally came to her, but not after her parents kissed her good night and tucked her in (for the fifth time). While she was sleeping though, something happened that would drastically change her life. An electrical outlet let out a short-circuited spark, causing a small fire in the hallway…that fire grew into an inferno, and fast.

Opal remained asleep, oblivious to the danger she was in, but she felt a slight nudging on her face. She woke up to see what was coaxing her awake. It was a small phantom Pokémon with a skull for a face and a single, red eye that shifted back and forth between the two eye "holes"…it was the Requiem Pokémon, Duskull When the ghost realized the girl was awake, the Pokémon began to frantically pull on her shirt, as if trying to get her to stand up.

"Duskull? Hey what are you…_cough-cough-cough_!" Opal began to choke on the smoke from the fire. Gasping for air, she decided to quit questioning and got up to follow the specter. After several dangerous minutes of running through the fire, they finally made it out, but when they did, she fainted due to exposure to the smoke weakening her. The next thing she remembered was being woken up by a small, but long, blue-grey Dragon Pokémon. It was a Dratini, and it was using Refresh on the girl, healing her burns. Duskull was nearby, and it seamed to be happy that the girl was okay. Opal quickly sat up and looked around for her house, but instead she found something other than her house, a smoldering pile of rubble. There where also several fire-fighters with their water and ground Pokémon around, the men where solemnly shaking their heads at the loss.

"W-what happened, was anyone hurt?" The ten year old asked as he ran up to a fire-fighter, the two Pokémon who saved her close behind. The man quickly noticed her smudged face and burnt clothes.

"A-are you alright, little one? Did you live here?" He then began to scan her to see if she was hurt, but thanks to Dratini, she was okay.

"Yes…are my mom and dad okay, sir?" The girl's eyes began to well with tears.

The fire-man took off his hat, knelt down and gave the girl a comforting hug, he began to cry himself (likely because he didn't want to be the bearer the bad news, especially to a child), "I…I'm sorry, miss…but you're mom and dad…they didn't make it…I'm sorry…there wasn't anything we could do…it appears as though the fire had already gotten to them before we even arrived. Is there…anything we can do? Perhaps take you and your Pokémon to the Center for the night, where we can work with Nurse Joy on who will take care of you?" When Opal heard what he said and understood it, she began to weep bitterly, clinging to the fire-man's singed uniform with all her might, as if trying to deny it where true. The man, feeling compassion for the child, gently picked her up and carried her to the fire truck, placing a blanket around her. The dragon and ghost Pokémon followed, when she was set down, Dratini gently curled around Opal's body, forming a second blanket and Duskull floated nearby, keeping vigilant watch over the girl…who eventually cried herself to sleep.

_Hoenn Region, late night, present time:_

Opal had fallen asleep…her and her Pokémon had a long trip and so they decided to spend the night in the forest surrounding Fortree City due to its relative seclusion. Her Dragonair (which was, obviously, the Dratini from the flashback) was gently curled around her trainer in a similar fashion to that terrible night when they met and Dusclops (who was also the Duskull from then as well) was nearby, standing inert and motionless, watching protectively over its young trainer. It didn't bother them at all, for this is how they slept ever since they met. At one point in the night, Opal rustled in her sleep, waking Dragonair.

"Mom…dad… (The young lady then shivered as if she were cold, despite it being a warm night)" Opal mumbled in her sleep. Dragonair just closed her gentle brown eyes in thought and understanding; then turned to her friend, Dusclops.

"_Naaa…naaaiiiiiiiira (She's having __**that**__ nightmare again…they seem to be getting more frequent for her)_. She gently whined, to which her fellow Pokémon nodded and walked over towards his saddened trainer.

"_Duss…dusclops…dusk (I wish there was something I could have done back then…but she was the first one I saw…maybe if I had sensed the fire sooner…she wouldn't have so much pain in her heart.)"_

"_Naaaaaaaiiii…iria…na (Don't worry about it, you did all that you could have, my friend…and we're doing everything we can to ease that pain…that is all we can do, besides stay with her and comfort her in times such as now…and help her be the best she can be.)"_ The graceful dragon responded as she gently rubbed the front of her nose against her trainer's cheek, whose response was to place her hand on the dragon's nose and gently pet it (while still staying asleep). Her mumbling stopped and she calmed down a little. _"Aaaairrrnana (There, that's better, sleep well, lady Opal. Don't worry; we'll always be here for you.)"_ With that, Dragonair placed her head in a way that her neck (or the neck section of her body) became something of a pillow for Opal and started to fall back to sleep herself.

"_Dusclops… (We'll always be sure you are happy, milady, good night, you two...)"_ The Beckon Pokémon mumbled as it resumed is unending watch over its two best friends.

A/N: Okay, now you know a little about Opal's sad past (and aparently her little quirk about having to sleep with Dragonair and Dusclops nearby). Anyway, what about the statues? Find out in the next chapter!!! Oh, and please RnR, remember...COOKIES!!!! lol


	4. Chapter 4:  A Colorful Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way shape or form, however this story is my idea, so don't use it. Anyway, please RnR and enjoy:

Chapter 4: A Colorful Day

As Opal had failed in her attempt to capture the legendary Rainbow Pokémon, Ho-oh, she made a hasty retreat on her Dragonair's back, leaving five ash covered statues behind. As she left though, she failed to notice that the statues and the ash surrounding them where beginning to glow in a similar manner to that of the great Phoenix just before it burst into flames. As she rode into the distance the stony surface of the statues began to break and crumble, revealing flesh beneath the surface. As the rocky covering of the "statues" began to whittle away, it revealed that there where kids inside of them who looked exactly like the statues, only they where real…they where the legendary trainers. When the kids where loose enough to move, they fell limp on the ground…they where unconscious.

_Inside the subconscious of Red:_

_Red opened his eyes, he looked around and saw his friends, Green, Blue, Silver…and Yellow, they where sleeping around him._

"_Huh? Where are we…are we dead?" He questioned as he looked around some more and realized that they where in what appeared to be a void of darkness._

"_No…not dead, you're simply unconscious." A voice echoed through the seemingly endless nothingness._

"_What…unconscious? Who are you?" The boy asked as he tried to find the source of the voice. As if to answer his question, a bright ball of orange, fire-looking light appeared over head._

"_I am Ho-oh, and I have revived you and your friends." The voice bellowed out from the luminous orb._

"_Ho-oh? You…revived us…but that means…"_

"_Yes, I have sacrificed myself in the process, but it was worth it…for you and your friends will be the key to defending the world from an impending doom."_

"_An 'impending doom', who…or what would that be?"_

"_Even I don't know, but I have foreseen terrible destruction in the future, and you and your friends…I feel are the only ones who can stop it."_

"_Alright, if you feel we're the ones…who am I to question? Just show me the way…I owe you that much, Ho-oh."_

"_Go to the Sinnoh region, it is there that you will find where you are needed. Be wary though, for time is not on your side, and the shadows of darkness grow stronger by each waking moment."_

"_Sinnoh? But…ah!" Red exclaimed as he noticed everything was getting brighter, then he felt like he was being pulled by a large vacuum cleaner or something…he was waking up._

"Hmm…uhn..." The boy stammered as he opened his eyes. He was in a brightly lit, white room, and there were several people surrounding him…he also noticed a sharp pain in his right arm, as a reaction he looked at it and saw that he had an IV tapped into his arm, he then deduced that he must have be in a hospital. "Where…where am I? Ack! Where are my clothes? Where are my Pokémon?!?" The black haired trainer exclaimed as he noticed that he was in a hospital gown, which also meant that the belt which held his poke-balls where missing as well and, therefore, his Pokémon.

"Calm down, young man…they're fine. They've just been taken to a Pokémon Center for a check up…you can go pick them up when we clear you." An older gentleman tried to calm the boy down by gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "I'm Dr. Milford. You know, you and…I'm guessing your friends gave us quite the scare this morning when you found you passed out in the middle of a nearby field. You're lucky someone happened to notice you all as they walked by. So, to whom do I owe the pleasure of this…strange meeting too, hmm?" The kind doctor questioned as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"Name's Red, and it's a pleasure to meet you too. Oh, and thanks for taking care of my Pokémon…and the others **are** my friends. May I see them?" The young trainer questioned as he slowly sat up in his bed.

"Red? Hmm…I wonder. What are the names of your friends?"

"Well, the guy with orange spiky hair would be Green, the girl with long orange hair is Blue, the other girl with blonde hair is Yellow, and the other boy is Silver."

"It…it can't be. You're the legendary trainers? But how?"

"What do you mean…we've only been gone for a few days, right?" The boy questioned…he was puzzled by the doctor's reaction.

"No…more like fifty years. Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"F-fifty years! WHAT!?! That can't be right…well, I remember fighting along side Mewtwo against Deoxys…then, darkness. Oh, and there was my dream…"

"A dream, you say? Well, what happened in this dream?

"Well…in my dream, Ho-oh talked to me in the form of a ball that looked like the sun. It told me that it revived me and my friends to help fight against a 'coming darkness'."

"Hmm…I suppose that would make sense…and that would explain the colorful light show that took place near the plains this morning. So, I guess I have no choice but to take your word for it. You seem honest enough anyway." The doctor smiled as he began to stand up.

"Thanks…I guess? Anyway, can I see my friends?"

"Of course, I'm not sure if they've come too yet, they're alright though, just sleeping is all…anyway, here let me remove this IV…(_OUCH_)…and there you go. You should be alright…you have enough fluid in you now. Here's a band-aid…and you're free to walk around, just don't leave yet, we haven't cleared you. Oh, and your clothes should be in that little cubicle over there. I'll leave so you can change."

"Thanks again, doc. Now what rooms are they in?" The young trainer asked, and the doctor gave him the numbers, the name of whoever was in the room and left. Red quickly slipped into his clothes and exited his room. He then began to check his friends' rooms, Green, Blue, Silver…they were still asleep, but he wasn't concerned, they looked fine. He then finally made it to Yellow's room. Through the window he could see that she was awake. He gently rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard her timid voice from behind the door.

"It's me, Red. May I come in?"

"Red? Um…um…wait a minute. I need to change." She got out of bed and pulled down the shade that was on her door's window. After a few minutes of waiting on one of the many seats in the hallway, he heard the door open and Yellow stepped out. "Good morning, Red."

"Good morning, how are you?"

"Um…I guess I'm okay, thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. So, who was taking care of you?"

"Oh, one of the nurses, she told me where my clothes where and that my Pokémon where at the Center…I never got to say thanks though before she left…_sigh_. Hey…I have a question."

"Hmm? What is it, you can ask me anything."

Yellow slightly blushed at his statement, but quickly regained her composure as she remembered what she was going to ask, "Um…did you happen to have a dream…where Ho-oh talked to you?"

A/N: Finally, the kids become active in the story. Anyway, what is waiting for them as their new adventure begins? Find out and please RnR.


	5. Chapter 5:  A Whole New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form, however this story is my idea so don't use it. Anyway, please do enjoy and please don't forget to review:

Chapter 5: A Whole New Adventure

"Um…did you have a dream…where Ho-oh talked to you?" Yellow asked Red, who was kind of puzzled at first.

"Uh…yeah, I did. How did you know about that?" The black haired boy inquired as he watched Yellow sit in a nearby chair.

"Well…I did too, I saw you and the others laying around me, so I figured that you all must have had the same dream too, or at least something like it." The girl commented as she straightened out her ruffled shirt.

"I see…that is defiantly weird, and yet, highly possible. Ho-oh did revive all of us, after all. I wonder if the others did too." Almost immediately after Red finished that comment did Green walk up…he must have woken up not too long ago, being as Red had just checked on him.

"Wonder if the others did what, Red?" The spiky haired boy asked as he calmly leaned up against the wall in the hallway.

"Well, **you** seem awfully calm for having woken up after a fifty year nap." Red joked as he saw how calm his friend was.

"Well, fifty years or not, the point is, we're alive and we have a new quest ahead of us." Green coolly commented.

"Ah, so did you have a dream with Ho-oh in it too?"

"Yeah, I was told I needed to head back to Kanto, and so that's where I'm headed when we part ways." Green answered his friend's question.

"Really? I was told to head to the Sinnoh region by Ho-oh. Hmm…" Red replied thoughtfully, this was indeed strange. Yellow looked up in shock when she heard where Red was told to go, but the boys didn't take notice for she quickly calmed down, and for that she was somewhat thankful, although if one looked closely, you could still see a slight blush. After a few minutes of the three talking about the strange turn that their lives have taken, Silver and Blue walked up to the group. The talked a little bit and had discovered that they had all had the same dream, although they were almost all told to go to a different region. Blue was to head to Johto, Silver was to go to Hoenn, and as for our girl Yellow…

"Well, I was told to go to Sinnoh as well…"

"I see, well, if that's the case, we'll just have to work together." Red commented as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right…Red. I-I'll try and do my best to help." The girl softly spoke.

"Oh, trust me, you've been nothing but help so far. Besides, I think we'd make a pretty good team." Red smiled at the blonde's thoughtfulness, it was one of the qualities he liked about her…Yellow, however, began to blush at his statement, but did manage to smile herself.

"Well, with that settled, I guess we'd better see if we can't get checked out of here and get our Pokémon." Silver stated as he made his way to the doctor's main office. The others agreed and soon followed. After a few minutes of inspection on each of the kids performed by Dr. Milford, he saw no reason as to why the kids should stay, so he cleared them to leave. After exiting the hospital, the kids made their way to the Pokémon Center and retrieved their poke-balls. Then they let their Pokémon out of their poke-balls so they could stretch and become reacquainted, they were all extremely happy to see their friends again.

After a few minutes though, Red approached Green, "Hey, Green."

"Yeah, Red?"

"Do you want to trade back Saur (Venusaur) for Charizard…since we no longer have to fight Deoxys?"

"I don't know…I could make use of both, and I'm sure you could too. Why don't we let them decide?" Green answered as he remembered that he had indeed allowed Red to use his Charizard for that fight, taking Red's Venusaur in exchange.

"Good idea…well, how 'bout it, guys?" Red stated as he and his friend turned to the two Pokémon in question. The two titans looked at each other, looked at each trainer respectively and began to move. Charizard moved next to Green and Venusaur resumed its place at Red's side.

"Okay, it's decided. We'll each have our original Pokémon back. Here's Saur's poke-ball" Green smiled as he petted the dragon like Pokémon's neck and tossed his friend the sphere he referred too.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, would we, Saur?" Red confirmed as he leaned against the large body of his old friend and threw Green his Charizard's poke-ball, the plant, animal hybrid nodded to confirm his trainer's statement. After a few more minutes of saying good-bye to one another and a promise to keep up communication via Poké-Gears they parted ways. Green took off on Charizard's back and was seen flying off into the horizon, Blue hitched a ride on Turtly (her Blastoise), Silver followed suit and decided to Surf away on his Feraligatr's back.

"Well, I guess that leaves us. Hmm…you don't have any Pokémon that can fly you over to Sinnoh, do you?" Red asked as he thought through his friends current roster.

"Um…well…no, why?" Yellow asked, somewhat embarrassed that what he said was, in fact true. She had Dodosk (her Dodrio), who was a bird, but he couldn't fly, being as he had no wings, and Freesk (her Butterfree) could carry her…but he couldn't carry her the distance that was between where they were and Sinnoh

"No reason, it's just flying is the only way to reach Sinnoh from here. I guess you'll just have to hitch a ride with me and Aero. Come on out!" Red commanded as he summoned his Aerodactyl. "Alright, buddy. You're going to take Yellow and me to the Sinnoh region, is that alright?"

"_Aaaaaeeeeerrrro (Of course it is. I finally get to stretch my wings)."_ The prehistoric Pokémon roared energetically.

"Hmm…Aero says he doesn't mind." Yellow commented as she heard the Pokémon's thoughts using her Viridian powers.

"Do you though?" Red asked as he rubbed the wing of his old friend.

"Huh?"

"Do you mind flying on Aero? If you don't want to, we could always try and find another way."

"Oh, no I don't mind at all, I'm actually thankful that you'd allow me."

"It's no problem…" Red answered as he jumped on his Aerodactyl's back, "Come on, I'll help you up". He stretched out his hand to help the girl, who blushed at the gesture.

"T-thanks, Red." She took his arm and he gently hoisted her up and sat her right behind him.

"You're welcome. Uh…have you ever ridden via Aerodactyl back?" Red calmly asked as he turned his head to face his passenger.

"No, why?" Yellow was slightly puzzled at the question.

"Then you might…want to hang on to my waist."

"What…did you say? Oh!" Yellow was shocked at his answer, but then realized what he meant when Aero took to the sky…she quickly complied. Aero flew fast, so she held tight, leaning up against Red's back, despite it being necessary for her to be in this position to ride safely, she couldn't help but blush a little. Here she was, so close to the young man she had feelings for, but had never really told him. Red felt her squeeze a little tighter, took a quick glance back, and gave a gentle smile.

"Okay Aero, let's make this flight a smooth one, okay?"

"_Aeero (Okay)."_ The large flying Pokémon replied as he and his riders could be seen riding off into the distance by some of the townsfolk below.

A/N: Alright, the kids have set off on their new adventure, but waits for them on their quest? Find out. Oh, and please RnR as well.


	6. Chapter 6:  A Good Night's Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or anything like that (characters, towns, ect.). However, this story, and Opal (the character) are my ideas, so don't use them. Anyway, please do enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review:

Chapter 6: A Good Night's Rest

_Outside Fortree City-Late Dusk_

Night was drawing close, and Yellow was finding it hard to keep her eyes opened, despite being on a fast moving pterosaur-like creature and her hair whipping around in the wind. She had gotten used to flying on Aero's back though, so she had loosened her grip a little on Red's slightly…toned (as she noticed) waist, "_It must be from all his adventuring…_" Yellow thought to herself, but shook her head in embarrassment "_Come on…I shouldn't be thinking about whether he's...fit...or not, it's rude…besides, I'm not sure if he even likes me back…"_ she scolded herself in her mind. She soon pushed those thoughts aside as drowsiness was beginning to take its toll. Red felt her grasp loosening a little bit and turned around to see if she was alright, she appeared a little sleepy to him.

"Hey, do you wanna call it a night, Yellow? There's a city right below us." The boy notified his fellow rider.

"Well, I suppose it's okay…why not?" Yellow yawned.

"Alrighty, c'mon, Aero…you heard the lady. Let's get some sleep."

"_Aeeeerrro? Reeeera (Are you sure? I'm still wide awake here.)"_ The grey, winged Pokémon protested. Red could tell his friend wasn't too happy about the decision.

"Come on…it'll be alright, I promise we'll take off after breakfast first thing tomorrow." His trainer gently patted his Pokémon's head.

"_Aaarr…rrraaaa! (Alright, if you insist…here we go!)"_ Aero replied, giving a mischievous grin…Red took notice.

"_Hmm…he's got that look in his eye, he's up to something…_Uh-oh, you might want to hang on tight!" Red spoke with urgency as he placed his left hand on top of Yellows clasped hands and gave a firm, but gentle grip. He anchored his legs right at the part where Aero's wings and body met and used his free arm to give a steadying grasp on his Pokémon's neck. Yellow was startled by a firm hand gripping hers. She was half asleep and didn't hear the command so she didn't know why Red had placed his hand there. She became wide awake though as Aero began to flap his wings a little more vigorously than he had been prior to that moment. "Hang on!" Red yelled.

"_That must be why he placed his hand on mine. We must be landing...WHOA!"_ Yellow quickly resumed her tight grip as Aero began to climb higher into the air. He then performed a loop-de-loop, which almost made Yellow let go, but she managed to hang on due to her hanging on for dear life. She was in awe at how well Red managed to stay in control, his body only moved a little bit and he gave no signs of slipping or letting go of his Pokémon, or her hands, during the loop-de-loop and the descent downwards. It only took a few seconds to reach the ground as Aero began the fall. When they landed, Red quickly jumped off.

"Aero, what was that for? Let someone know next time you're going to pull a stunt like that, alright?" The young man gently warned as he turned to face his Pokémon. He then noticed that Yellow hadn't gotten off, she looked a little dizzy being as she was leaning back and forth from one side to the other, she began to fall. "Yellow! Don't worry, I've got you!" Red yelled as he ran towards the girl. He caught her in the nick of time as she fell into his arms…bridal style of all things. Yellow regained herself, noticed this, and began to blush very vividly, which puzzled Red a little. "Are you alright, Yellow? Do you have a fever?" The boy asked as he set her down and started to place the back of his hand on her head, but Yellow interrupted.

"N-no, no…I-I'm fine…just a little tired is all. Thank you, for catching me." The girl stammered as she sat down due to exhaustion, Red sat down not too far away and sighed out of exhaustion as well.

"It wasn't a big deal, besides; I have to make sure you are alright. You are my partner on this quest, after all. We have to keep an eye out for one another." The dark-haired boy smiled as he turned to face his friend.

"R-right, of course…we have to stick together. That's what friends do." Yellow replied, still a little nervous because of what had happened a few moments ago.

"Right…Um…I am sorry about Aero though…he must have felt a little playful today. I guess I should have warned you that he can be rambunctious at times." Red chuckled as he pet his old friend.

"It's okay…he's just got some pent-up energy after fifty years of hibernation, don't you?" Yellow asked the prehistoric creature.

"_Aeero….rooeeee. (A-yup… sorry about giving you vertigo though.)"_ Aero apologetically shrieked, his face had a little grimace on it.

"It's okay, buddy, we understand." Red comforted his Pokémon by gently stroking its wings. "Alright, you've earned a little rest for now though, return." With that, the flying Pokémon returned to his portable home. "So…what are we going to do for sleeping? Would you like to go into town and see if there's a motel or something? We'd get separate rooms, of course."

"Um…actually, it's a beautiful night tonight, I wouldn't mind sleeping outside." Yellow replied as she brushed a few strands of her hair to the side with her hair.

"Okay, well then I'll go out and get some fire-wood. Saur, let's go!" The young trainer notified the blonde as he summoned his large, grass Pokémon. "Will you be alright for a few minutes while we're out?" The boy asked, to which Yellow replied with a gentle nod. "Alright, we'll be back in a little bit." With that, they were on their way to get the things that would be necessary for the night.

"Okay, I guess I'll get to work on the beds. Now let's see…" Yellow began to rummage through the belongings that they brought to find the things they needed for sleep that night. She wasn't too thrilled by what she saw, "Oh boy…we seem to have forgotten to pack sleeping bags in our rush to leave…wonderful. What to do…ah, that's it. Freesk, come on out!" Yellow called out her Butterfree, who flittered in the gentle breeze. "Alright, Freesk…do you think you can make us some makeshift sleeping bags using String Shot?"

"_Free…weeen (Of course I can…just watch me.)"_ The purple and blue butterfly Pokémon replied as he began to spit out a soft, silky to the touch string from his mouth. About fifteen minutes passed, and after some manipulation via the use of Psychic, the result of the graceful bug's endeavor where two, very comfortable looking, silky sleeping bags.

"Fantastic, thank you so much, Freesk. Now sleep well." The young trainer showed her gratitude by applauding a little bit before recalling the butterfly to his poke-ball. Not long after, Red and his Venusaur showed up, carrying a few piles of logs that the Pokémon had cut into shape.

"Alright, we have something to sleep in. Thank you, Yellow…I was beginning to worry what we were going to do when I remembered that we had forgotten to pack some sleeping bags. Sorry about that…guess I was in a bit of a rush." The boy responded energetically to the sight before him, he was truly glad to see them.

"Oh, you're welcome, Red. It's the least I could do after you allowed me to ride on Aero with you." Yellow returned the thanks by rubbing the back of her head in slight embarrassment…she wasn't expecting praise for the act.

"Alright…_yawn_…I guess it's time we turned in. Pika and I will light the fire before we hit the hay…good night, Yellow." Red stretched as he summoned the yellow mouse Pokémon, who used Thundershock to spark a flare on the wood. The trainer then wearily slipped into the sleeping bag that was made for them. Pika just stood nearby, curiously looking around.

"Good night, Red, sweet dreams…oh, I guess Chu-Chu can sleep out here too." Yellow called out her own Pikachu. When she came out, the yellow mouse looked around and saw Red's Pikachu and walked over to him. The two then scurried over to the fire and just curled up next to each other and quietly soaked in the gentle heat that the fire gave off. Yellow was pleased to be reminded that her and Red's Pikachu where more than good friends, and gave a soft prayer that perhaps she and Red would reflect that relationship themselves as she slowly drifted to sleep. Little did our young trainers know, that they were being cautiously watched by a familiar ghostly Pokémon…

A/N: Well, care to take a guess at what's going to happen next? Anyway, please be sure to review.


	7. 7:  First Encounter, Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything even close to being related to it, so don't think anything different, alright? Anyway, this story is mine though, so you'd best not use it. Alrighty, please do enjoy chapter 7:

Chapter 7: First Encounter, Mystery Girl Revealed

The sun began to rise, the night had gone by rather peacefully and everyone had slept well. Yellow began to wake up due to the dawning light hitting her eyes. She yawned and stretched as she took a look around, everyone was still asleep, Pika and Chu-Chu where still snuggled closely by the now extinct fire, but they looked content. It was a warm night, the fire served as more of a light to keep away some of the wild Pokémon in the area than anything else. Red was sprawled out on his back over his sleeping bed, he must have taken off his red and white jacket sometime during the night, because it was no longer on him, but he was wearing a white t-shirt which slightly conformed to his body, confirming to Yellow whether or not Red was fit…he was. He obviously was no Bruno, he was no where close, but going on adventures a good portion of his life must have had its affects.

Yellow's face turned red a little due to embarrassment and she, once again, reprimanded herself, "_Ugh…again? I guess I think too much for my own good…sigh. Oh well, at least he's got a good personality and a kind heart to go with his looks, te-he. Oh, what am I saying? He probably doesn't like me…at least I don't think he does. He always has seemed to be there for me though…"_ The girl thought to herself, she then began to rub her eyes to wake up and went back to their supplies to see if they had anything for breakfast. Once again, she was met with dismay, "_We didn't bring much food…man oh man…we're a mess, aren't we? It's a good thing that there's a town nearby._" She thought to herself as she walked over to Red. She was about to wake him up when she noticed how cute he looked when he was asleep, despite the snot bubble coming from his nose, which caused a little giggle to come from the blonde. "_Well, he would have to wake up sooner or later..."_ She shook him awake and the black haired boy gave a very big yawn.

"Good morning Yellow. Did you sleep well?" The boy inquired as he stretched.

"Why yes, thank you, what about yourself?"

"Well…it was too hot to stay in my over-shirt, so I took it off in the middle of the night. Other than that, I slept great. Oh, and thanks again for the sleeping bags. That was really clever, using Freesk like that." Red replied as he slipped his over shirt style jacket back on.

"Y-you're welcome, Red. Thank you for the compliment. Oh, I happened to notice something though, as I looked through our things for something to make breakfast with." Yellow gave a look of joking thoughtfulness.

"Uh-huh, and what would that be?" Red questioned, puzzled by how the blonde was acting.

"We hardly have anything to eat…"

"Oh…that…isn't very good. Boy, we didn't think this thing through too thoroughly, did we?

"Apparently not, oh well. We have to get some food to last us until we get to Sinnoh though. Yellow laughed.

"Right, that should be an easy fix. We just need to get some food from town." Red replied, his face had an expression of "Eureka" on his face as he spoke.

"Okay, then let's go. We shouldn't be too long and we can get back in time to eat some breakfast before we go." Yellow smiled at his enthusiasm. With that the two began to walk off towards town, their Pikachus following close behind. Just as they were about to reach the exit of the forest a young lady who appeared to be about their age, maybe a little older, jumped out from a nearby tree and landed right in front of them.. She had slightly long, lavender hair which was tied up into a braid in the back, blue-grey eyes. Her attire consisted of a purple jacket, a black shirt underneath said jacket, and faded jeans.

"Stop right there." She spoke sternly, her face showed no signs of hostility though.

"Who are you?" Red questioned as he stood in front of Yellow and assumed a defensive position, just incase their new…friend's face told a lie.

"My name is Opal and I'm a girl who hails from Mahogany Town. Hmm…I never thought I'd see theday when **statues** came to life though. You must be Red…and your lady friend must be Yellow, correct?"

"Yes, but, what do you mean by…'statues'?" Yellow inquired.

"Well…for now, let's just say that I've seen you before…" She looked down for a few seconds, one could feel an air of sadness around her, but it quickly changed, "I would very much like to have a match with one of you." Her face came up, there was a bright smile on it, which threw the other two off a little bit.

"Um…ooookkkkaaayyyy….well…I guess it's alright. We've got time, don't we, Yellow?" Red asked as he turned to face the blonde, she nodded in response…she had somewhat of a nervous look on her face though. "Okay, great. Alright, how do you want this match to go down?" Red gave his energetic smile…he hadn't battled in so long and he could tell the person he was talking to was a decent battler…she had an aura of experience about her.

"It'll be a classic one-on-one battle with the standard rules, no switching, no items except for berries, ect. You're familiar with those, right?"

"Of course, now…we'll both send out our combatants at the same time. Sound good?"

"Sounds fair to me…alright…one…" Opal started the count.

"…two…" Red followed.

"THREE!!!" The two trainers chimed as they released their Pokémon. Opal's poke-ball opened up to reveal a large, monstrous, purple scorpion. It was the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, Drapion. Red's opened to reveal a blue, buff, bipedal frog looking Pokémon with a black spiral on its white belly. It was Poli, his Poliwrath.

"Hmm…a Poliwrath, huh? Well, it **seems** like it's well trained, but let's see if it is more than just looks, shall we, Drapion?"

"_Drappii! (Lemme at 'em!)!"_ The purple scorpion hissed as he readied his menacing pinchers.

"Alright, we'll just have to see what they're made of, huh, Poli?"

"_Poli…poliwrath (Right, let's just hope I'm not too rusty, heh...they look tough.)"_ Poli replied as he assumed his fighting stance.

A/N: Okay, so my first ever Pokémon battle will be soon. Drapion vs. Poliwrath...I wonder who will win? Neither one really has a **secure** type advantage over the other Poison/Dark vs. Water/Fighting...initially Fighting would give Poliwrath and edge due to Drapion's Dark subtype...but Drapion's Poison attribute helps it with that...find out who will win by reading, oh, and please be sure and review, lol. ;-P


	8. 8:  Tadpole vs Ogre Scorp, A New Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything assosiated with it, so there. This story is my idea though, so don't use it.

A/N: Well, sorry for the update drought, I'll work on that, lol. Well, this is my first time writing a Pokémon battle, it might be a little rough around the edges, but I hope it'll be okay. I'm gonna make a special shout to **Full Narnian** and **Dryuu** especially to drop me a review and let me know how it goes. Today's fight features these Pokémon in this 1 on 1 battle:

Opal is using: Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon (Poison/Dark)

Red is using: Poliwrath ("Poli"), the Tadpole Pokémon (Water/Fighting)

Anyway, here we go, please do review:

Chapter 8: Tadpole vs. Ogre Scorp, a New Rival

Red and Opal commanded their Pokémon to appear for battle. Poli, Red's Poliwrath, was summoned to fight for his trainer in this one-on-one match, and Opal summoned her Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon. The two combatants stared each other down.

"Poli, let's get things started off, Mega Punch!" Red exclaimed, and with that, the buff Pokémon charged at his menacing opponent, his fist collecting energy as he progressed.

"Drapion, Thunder Fang!" The lavender headed girl ordered. Drapion then began to gather static electricity in between its vicious fangs and just as Poli was about to make contact, he caused his fangs to clamp down hard on his adversary's fist. He the reeled back a little due to the forceful contact of the punch, but Poli jumped back in pain as well and was unprepared for a follow-up attack he shook his hand in pain, he obviously didn't expect a advantageous attack to come from the Ogre Scorp.

"_Poli! Poli Poliwrath… (Ouch! Didn't see that one coming…)_" The frog Pokémon mumbled as he reassumed his fighting stance.

"_Drrrrrrap! (You ain't seen nothing yet!)"_ His opponent scoffed as he too assumed his fighting stance.

Opal, seeing that this pause might be a good time to make a move, decided to do so, "Drapion, Agility and then use Double Team!" After she issued the command, the purple scorpion began to move very rapidly, effortlessly moving its short legs and covering great distances, then it began to move even faster, creating multiple images of itself. Poli and Red began to look around at all the images that Drapion had created, there weren't a handful, like a few of the other Double Team users they had faced, but there were easily twenty five with this one. "Alright, now attack with Cross Poison!" She ordered the follow up attack, the three Drapion came out from the crowd of images, their pinchers were glowing a dark purple color, the three then lunged at Poliwrath, bringing up their claws in an "X" style slash. It made contact, being as Poli didn't know which one to defend against, it turns out that the one that attacked its right was the real one. Poli held his right ribs in pain, the cut that was made from the attack was large and it obviously more than merely stung. Yellow initially was worried about Poli, but she looked at the Tadpole Pokémon's trainer, and some of that worry went away when she saw his face.

Red had a satisfied look on his face, Opal was indeed very skilled, she and Drapion must have spent countless hours trying to get this combination down so flawlessly and effortlessly, however, after a few seconds of calm thoughts, he thought of a way to get past this otherwise flawless defense.

"Poli, use Mind Reader and focus in on the original!" The young man spoke with an essence of certainty in his voice. Poli responded by closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and centering his thoughts on Drapion. As his thoughts began to race through his mind, he saw all of the Drapion surrounding him, and as the seconds passed, his clear thoughts began to eliminate all the Drapion that bore no signs of thinking, quickly, each Drapion that wasn't the original disappeared as he thought through them all, finally he saw the real one in his minds eye.

"_Poli! (I have you now!)"_ The bipedal frog let out a grunt acknowledging that the plan had worked, but he kept his eyes closed being as they would only deceive him again if he were to open them back up, instead he remained focused on Drapion's thoughts to guide him.

"Alright, now go in for a Dynamic Punch!" Red, happy that it had worked, ordered the follow up attack. Poli wasted no time and gave a forceful uppercut to the Ogre Scorp, who was caught off guard by his opponents attack and fell backwards as a result. He slowly got back up, but he was teetering left and right a little bit, he was a little dazed, the forceful punch to the face had shaken him up a little bit.

"Whoa, that's a first, I haven't fought too many people like him…Drapion, are you alright?" Opal asked her Pokémon, who looked at her and gave a weak nod in response. The scorpion then shook his head to shake out any pain that was lingering from the punch. "Alright, Drapion, try and use Thunder Fang again!" Like before, Drapion began to lace his fangs with electricity and used Agility to charge at his opponent.

"Poli, get ready." Red's voice was calm as he issued the command. Poli quickly stretched both of his arms in front of him and prepared for Drapion's attack. Just as Drapion came within striking distance, Poli grabbed his shoulders, giving a firm grip with his hands.

"Hm…Drapion, use Cross Poison." Opal commanded, her voice also had a hint of calm in it. Drapion managed to slash at his opponent with the poisoned pinchers due to the fact that, even with his shoulders being held back, his arms' length was enough to make contact. Poliwrath let go, being as each arm was cut, but he managed to roll out of the way of Drapion's Thunder Fang as the scorpion lunged at him. As the Ogre Scorp slipped through, Red issued another command.

"Poli, use Seismic Toss, hurry!" Poli, not wasting another moment jumped and grabbed Drapion from behind with a bear hug, then used his powerful and developed leg muscles to send him and his captured opponent high into the air. Just as gravity began to pull them down, Poli aimed his and Drapion's heads towards the ground below, they then began to plummet at a fast rate. His opponent tried to break free by attacking Poli's leg with a Poison Sting from his tail, the stings made the large Tadpole Pokémon grimace and he began to feel numb all over his body, but he still held strong. Just as the two were about to hit the ground, Poli let go of his opponent and kicked off his back, increasing the already rough impact that Drapion was going to face. He then performed a summersault in the air and landed on his feet, he was very winded. Drapion had fallen head first into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust due to the force of the impact.

When the dust settled, Opal gasped, Drapion was knocked out cold, lying inert on the ground. She didn't expect to lose, at least not like that, but she sighed, there was nothing she could do, the match was over, she called back her Drapion into his poke-ball and walked over to Red. She then gave Red a congratulatory hand shake.

"Well, you won, that was a great match. I haven't had a good fight in a long time." She smiled.

"You were great too, you know. If I hadn't thought of Mind Reader, the match would've been over a long time ago." He too had a satisfactory grin on his face.

"Well, I guess I'd better be off, I've got things to do, see 'ya, and thanks for a great fight!" The mysterious girl yelled as she quickly ran off into the distance.

"You're welcome…hmm…there's something…different about her." Red gave a quizzical look to Yellow as the two walked over to his Poliwrath.

"Yeah, it was almost like she was…hiding something from us. Oh well, at least I think we've made a new friend." The blonde smiled, but her face quickly turned into one of concern when she looked at Poli. The Pokémon looked content; being as he had won a hard fight, but he was also badly beat up and had several cuts and welts from where Drapion had stung him. Poli fell to the ground with a loud thud and passed out. "Hey, are you alright, bud? Poli? Oh no, he must be heavily poisoned…we have to get him to a Center, fast!"

A/N: Well, Poli won, but at what price? Find out and please be sure to review :-p


	9. Chapter 9:  Jasper, Another Rival?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves Pokémon, alright? However this story and the characters I made up are mine, so don't use them okay? Anyway, here we go (oh, and don't forget to review):

Chapter 9: Jasper, Another Rival?

Poli collapsed due to being severely poisoned by Opal's Drapion, neither Red or Yellow had a healing item strong enough to cure him. Their only option was to rush the tadpole to the Pokémon Center, being Yellow's healing powers only stopped the bleeding. They immediately ran towards Fortree city to do just that. After several painful minutes, Red and the others finally made it to the Pokémon Center. Poli had slowly lost consciousness as he had succumbed to the venom.

"We need a nurse! Someone please help, my Pokémon is very sick!" Red urgently requested as he and Yellow crashed through the door, Poli in toe on Red's back. There was so much adrenaline rushing though Red's veins because he was so worried for his Pokémon that he hardly noticed Poli's weight. He didn't want to risk Poli getting worse without him knowing it while resting in his poke-ball, so he opted to carry him. The nurse came to the distressed trainer, immediately knew that Poli was in trouble and took him to the ER. Red and Yellow just sat outside the room, waiting for the news.

"Red…are…are you alright?" Yellow questioned as she turned to see Red's face…it was obvious he was upset.

"I…I shouldn't have fought her…now…Poli's sick, and it's **my** fault." The young man clenched his fist, he was angry with himself.

"Red, there's, no need to beat yourself up over this…you didn't know he'd get poisoned in that fight." The blonde girl tried to comfort her friend, who just sighed. Poli was his first Pokémon, he wasn't taking this too well.

"What if he doesn't make it…I could never forgive myself, Yellow." Red questioned, rubbing his head, which had a headache now.

Yellow just placed her hand comfortingly on top of his, "It'll be okay, Red. You just have to avoid those thoughts right now, it isn't going to help Poli at all…he'll make it."

"Thanks…I needed that." Red gave a weak smile as he gently clasped Yellow's hand, causing her to blush a little, but she didn't do anything in response, just looked at him with concern and wonder. His heart was so easily broken for his friends, as long as she had known him, he was always concerned for the well being of others…it was a good quality, one that she admired about him.

The nurse stepped out, "Well, your Pokémon is past the most dangerous part, now all we have to do is wait and hope the recovery is successful...the poison was strong. There isn't too much we can do right now…if only…" The nurse trailed off as another nurse walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. "What? You mean…**he's** actually here?" She questioned in shock. The other nurse just nodded. "Talk about perfect timing, get him over here…hurry!" With that the other nurse quickly ran off to complete the task. The two teens where confused, they didn't know what was going on.

"Um…pardon me, nurse, but who did she run off to get?" Red questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"She's off to get Jasper, one of the best Pokémon experts around, if anyone can help your Poliwrath, he can…he has…powers. You're lucky, he is normally traveling around the regions and seldom does one who's looking for him actually find the guy." The nurse smiled, shaking her head in a jokingly annoyed manner. The two teens looked at each other with a confused look on their faces…what did she mean by "powers"? They didn't bother asking and sat down to wait and see who this Jasper was. After about fifteen minutes, the nurse that ran off came back in. Red stood up to see the guy that was supposed to be able to help him out, he was expecting the man to be someone like Professor Oak, old and sage like, however when he saw who the nurse came back with, he about fell over his shock. It was a young man no older than he was, probably a year younger even. He had spiky jet black hair that had a small bit of the back hair tied up, making a small guy-style pony tail. He was wearing an all mahogany jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, his pants were black, faded jeans, and he wore brown boots as shoes.

"Okay, where's the Poliwrath's trainer?" Jasper inquired as he looked around. Red walked over to him, Yellow close behind.

"I'm Poli's trainer." Red spoke up, not sure what to make of the new face.

"Alright, I need you to come with me." The strange young man commanded as he walked past, he wasn't rude, he was merely urgent. The two didn't question him and began to follow him down the hall. "So, what exactly happened? Which Pokémon poisoned him?" He questioned, not changing his pace.

"He was poisoned in a Pokémon battle by a Drapion." Yellow answered.

"I see, that helps me out a little bit." Jasper commented as they entered the room where Poli was resting. Without saying anything, the mysterious youth walked over to the weak Pokémon, the next thing he did shocked Red and Yellow. He stretched his hands over Poli, and closed his eyes. When he did, his hair went from dark black, to radiant blonde, and it began to flow as if the wind was messing with it. Then they saw an aura come around Poli and what wounds were there began to heal up, welts, cuts, bruises, everything.

"He has the powers of the Viridian Forest?" Yellow quietly questioned, there was an extreme look of shock, yet curiosity on her face...although she had never seen it this powerful before, even she and Lance weren't this good with it. When the aura faded, Jasper's hair stopped flowing and became pitch black again. His face was a little sweaty, signifying that some effort was put into using the healing energy, but he seemed okay.

"There, that should do it. He'll be fine now. Just make sure he rests up before he goes off into another battle, okay?" Jasper smiled as he faced Red, but then his face quickly changed to a look of humor. "How silly of me, I forgot to ask for your names. I'm Jasper." The young man greeted as he offered his hand for a handshake to Yellow, although as soon as she took it, his eyes locked on to hers…they seemed confused, like he had noticed something she didn't, but didn't know what to make of it.

"I…I'm Yellow, nice to meet you, Jasper." Yellow blushed…she couldn't help but find this fellow handsome, however there was something awfully familiar about him, from his smile to that cheerful glint in his eye, even the feeling of his hand was familiar, she had felt this feeling somewhere before…she just couldn't quite put her finger on it, she new it was there though.

"Yellow, huh? Nice to meet you too but…have we met before? There's something…familiar about you." Jasper questioned, obviously feeling the same way that Yellow was.

"I…don't think so." Yellow reluctantly answered, her blush slightly more apparent now, she was shocked that he felt the same way. Red, who was standing next to her, felt a little odd as well, only it was for different reasons that even he couldn't explain.

"Oh, okay…oh, I'm sorry, and what is your name, friend?" Jasper politely asked as he offered a handshake to Red, who took it.

"I'm Red, thanks for helping out Poli. You have no idea how much I appreciate that, you helped a total stranger." Red grinned as he looked Jasper in the eye, like before there was a feeling of déjà vu between them, however they didn't voice it.

"Don't mention it…Red. I was happy to help, not that I did that much, your Poliwrath's body was almost well enough to just give some regular attention…he must have been trained pretty well if he could withstand Drapion venom and be this strong after only having the anti-venom administered to him. You should be proud of yourself, you've raised a tough Pokémon." Jasper patted Red on the back, not long afterwards, a watch-like device on Jasper's arm began to beep, it was his Poké-gear. He pulled his sleeve back and looked at the screen. "This is Jasper, talk to me." His voice went serious almost immediately.

"Sir, we have reports of thefts near Orenburg…people were hurt, no fatalities though." The voice came from the watch.

"Understood, any idea as to where the culprits went to?" The young man questioned.

"No, but they're likely stationed somewhere in Sinnoh, being as a majority of the most recent attacks have occurred here."

"Copy that, I'm on my way…be there in a day or so, keep an eye out for potential suspects."

"Yes, sir!" After that, Jasper pulled his sleeve over the Poké-gear and sighed.

"Sorry about that, but I've got to go…however, it was nice meeting you two." He smiled, his demeanor completely different from a second ago. The two didn't bother questioning too much into it as they made their way to the door. "Hey, next time we meet, if neither one of us is busy, Red. Would you like to have a Pokémon battle? I'd imagine you're strong, judging by your Poliwrath." Jasper grinned as he turned to face the two teens.

"Sure, we're heading to Sinnoh ourselves in a few days, maybe we'll run into you." Red smirked, he always enjoyed a good challenge.

"Alright, looking forward too it. See ya', c'mon out, Dragonite!" Jasper commanded as he threw his poke-ball into the air. The mighty tan, bipedal dragon came out. It seemed very formidable, even by Dragonite standards, Red and Yellow had faced a few in the past and none of them were easy…this one seemed even stronger than those. It even had a larger wingspan than usual, one that was roughly ten feet. "Okay, to Sinnoh, Dragonite, ASAP!" With that, the dragon Pokémon took to the sky and flew off in incredible speeds to the east. Red and Yellow just stood in awe, Red became excited though, whoever this Jasper was, he was a great trainer and he was looking forward to their next meeting. However he was still confused about the feelings of familiarity he had with the young man. Plus, the fact that he was called "sir" made him sound like he was in authority, but of what, and at so young an age? He'd have to ask about that next time they met. The two just watched as Jasper and his Dragonite flew off into the horizon.

A/N: Well, a new friend is made and the adventure continues. Who is Jasper and why is he so familiar to our two young trainers? Find out by reading the story as I update :-P. Please be sure to review, okay? Oh, and I have a challenge, should any of you are interested, for details see my profile.


	10. Chapter 10:  To Sinnoh We Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything of the sort, alright? Alrighty then, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A/N: Well, this should be an interesting chapter, it's more of a filler, but you'll get the point, hopefully. Oh, and I am a member of a community that supports non-gay, slash, yoai Axel Roxas stories. If any of you who read this are interested in Axel Roxas stories that are not gay, just plain old friendship, you are welcome to read and enjoy :-P, now please don't forget to review, lol:

Chapter 10: To Sinnoh We Go

Red and Yellow watched their new friend, Jasper, ride off into the horizon, becoming smaller and smaller as he flew farther and farther away.

"Well…um…I guess we should get our supplies now, right?" Red inquired, still feeling a little odd from his encounter with the young man; well…actually, he was more concerned about what was going on in Sinnoh…he had a feeling that the thieves had something to do with why he was told to go there, he was getting anxious to see what was going on over there.

"I suppose we should." Yellow agreed as they made their way to the market place. Luckily, they had enough money to by some food, healing items for their Pokémon, and some sleeping bags while having enough money left for when they made it to their destination. After the two trainers finished shopping, they had a quick lunch which was a couple of sandwiches from the local deli.

"So…what's your take on Jasper?" Red questioned as he munched on his meal, the blonde girl looked up in shock, it was an odd question, especially coming from him; he never seemed too concerned about what her impression of other guys was.

"Well…he's a nice guy, from what I can tell. He's also strong too, his Dragonite made that obvious." Yellow quietly spoke, blushing a little bit.

"Yeah…no kidding…Lance's Dragonite was strong, but this guy…he seems to be in another league. Speaking of that guy…Jasper seems to have that same power that you and Lance have." The black haired trainer thoughtfully spoke as he gave her a quizzical look.

"Yeah…he does, which means that he's either from the Viridian Forest like Lance or me, or…he's related to someone with the same powers. I noticed that he is very skilled with it too, notice that I could only stop the bleeding, but he healed Poli completely…but…who could he be related to if the latter is the case? People with the power come few and far between." Yellow pondered as she took another small bite from her sandwich.

"You're right…and who could have taught him to achieve such a mastery of those powers? I guess we'll just have to figure that out when we see him next time, won't we?" Red smiled as he finished up a few fries he had picked up.

"Yup, you're looking forward to your next encounter, aren't you, Red?" Yellow giggled as she noticed the boy's enthusiasm.

"You bet I am, I always enjoy a good challenge." Red pounded his chest as he stood up to pay the check. When they finished, Red summoned Aero again so they could resume their trip. Red hopped on and helped Yellow up onto his Aerodactyl's back.

"So, off to Sinnoh, Aero. Oh, and no stunts, please…we don't want a remake of last time, now do we?" Red grinned as he pat his Pokémon's neck.

"_Aeeerrrooo. (Right, no problem, pal.)"_ Aero cheerily roared as he spread his wings and took off towards their destination.

"So, where are we going to, Red?" Yellow inquired as she leaned closer to him so she could hear him over the wind.

"Where the action is, of course, Orenburg." Red confirmed as he passed her a confident smile.

_Another Dimension:_

It is a dismal, lonesome place; there is nothing but an endless void of deep, dark, space spiraling in a clockwise direction, in the center of it all, there is a large, wingless, quadruped dragon with a large crest like feature coming from its head, several silver spikes on its body, and shimmering scales on its neck and sides, but its most distinct feature is the silver crest just below its neck that bears a blue, diamond shaped jewel that glimmers in a mystical aura. It stands inert and silent, eyes closed in what appears to be a calm sleep. The creature's eyes then open quickly, revealing that they are red, stoic and intimidating; it senses that something has entered its quiet sanctum.

"_Drieaaaaa!?! Grrirrraa! (Who approaches?!? Show yourself!)"_ The large dragon gave a deafening roar. In response, a familiar, luminous orb appears before the beast. _"Drrriiaaaagg…giira (Oh, it's you, Ho-oh…pardon my poor manners, I'm not used to visitors."_

"_Hoooo-ooon. (No need to fret, Dialga. I understand, I don't receive much company myself.)"_ The orb let off a melody-like cry similar to that of what the Pokémon would give if it had its body, only a little fainter…after it finished speaking, the orb took on a ghostly form of its former self and landed on the ground, respectfully bowing its head to honor the master of this realm, knowing that Dialga would have done the same had the Temporal Dragon visited him in his domain.

"_Diiirran…grraaaaal?. (It's a shame to see you like this…how much longer until you're reborn again?)"_ The blue dragon bellowed a sympathetic cry.

"_Hooooaaannn…oooohhhhooo. (I'm not sure, my friend, I used my sacred powers earlier than I intended, it might be months, even a year or two before my spirit finds rest…especially with the grim future I have seen.")_ The legendary bird's voice rang in the seemingly endless darkness.

"_Diiaaaaarrgg…giialllia. (I know, I've seen it too…I've also seen something else, something you might not have anticipated.)"_ The dragon of time gave an uncharacteristic roar, it was filled with curiosity as opposed to the typical angry or emotionless kind.

"_Oooohannn? Hooo-ooooh? (Oh, what would that be? You've seen something else with your time piercing eyes, haven't you?)"_

"_Drrrrraaaaannnnnn. (Indeed I have, Ho-oh. You're actions have caused not just this current era to change, but history as well, especially when it pertains to the children you revived.)"_

"_Hooooohannn…ooohhhhh. (I see, I apologize for interfering with the flow of time, I know that is your area of expertise…I was only trying to stop what is to come, I meant no harm.)"_

"_Rrrrraaaaaaaallllll…dirrrraaaa…rrrraaallll. (Don't worry, I won't do anything to revert the change in the time flux that your actions have caused…because you taking the initiative might very well have made the future a little brighter, my friend…but only if those two can quickly discover something that__** they**__ have to find on their own, they'll need every ounce of strength that only __**it**__, and their friends can give them.)"_ The embodiment of time concluded as he saw through the portals of time, observing Red and Yellow as they rode on Aerodactyl's back.

A/N: Hmmm...what did Dialga mean when he said that, I wonder? Who **is** Jasper, anyway? Find out, and give me some feedback on your opinions by reviewing, please?


	11. Chapter 11:  Something's Amiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (wouldn't mind it if I did, lol). This story's plot is mine though, so don't use it.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, this goes a little bit into other events, so please do enjoy and be sure to review :p:

Chapter 11: Something's Amiss

_Opal's POV, right after the fight with Red:_

"See 'ya, thanks for a great fight!" Opal yelled as she ran off. _"Man, he was good…not many people see past that combo…I think Drapion got a little carried away near the end though…I hope his Poliwrath will be alright…serves him right though for stealing Ho-oh's powers…"_ The young lady angrily thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted by her poke-nav beeping. She stopped when she recognized the ID and answered the call, "This is Opal, go ahead, boss."

"_I need you to head to Sinnoh, it seems as if someone's trying to muscle their way in and ruin our plans. Don't let that happen by __**any**__ means necessary."_ The voice cracked over the com system.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, I found something you might be interested in." Opal cheerily smiled as she held up a blue sphere, it shimmered with a eerie blue aura. "I found it while diving in the trenches near Sootopolis with my Dragonair the other week."

"Ah, excellent, make sure you give it to me before you go anywhere else. That's why I have you as my top hunter. Good work." The voice sounded very pleased.

"Thanks, I try." Opal gave a victory sign as hung up the device. _"Hmph…I can't wait to get there anyway, once I find what I need, I can finally quit working for that guy. What's he up to though?"_ She thought to herself as she summoned her Dragonair. "Alright, let's continue on to Sinnoh, shall we?" She grinned as she jumped onto her Pokémon's back.

"_Nairrra. (Right away, ma'am.)"_ Dragonair complied as she took to the sky.

_Red/Yellow's POV current time:_

After the two teens took to the sky on Aero's back they turned their way towards their original destination, Sinnoh, in particular, Orenburg. They made sure to pack snacks and grab a map, so they'd know where they could stop and grab a bight to eat while they traveled, being as it was at least another full day's journey, even at Aero's speed.

"So, who do you think attacked the town?" Yellow inquired as Aero steadied his wings to glide, being as there was a good wind pushing from behind.

"Dunno…maybe Team Rocket…but it's hard to believe that they'd still be around, we did a real number on them last time, with the fight against Deoxys and all." Red answered, a hint of puzzlement was in his voice.

"Yeah…who else could it be though, and why Sinnoh?" Yellow continued.

"We'll just have to find out when we get there, won't we?" Red gave a comforting smile as he looked back to face Yellow, who blushed a little bit, but quickly looked away from him to hide it. After several hours of flying, they decided to take a break on an island that they saw not too far away from Mossdeep. It cave island that was about half way between Hoenn and Sinnoh

"This should be good; it should be a nice place to stay for the night." Red confidently nodded his head as he observed the island. "C'mon, let's go check it out." The boy motioned for Yellow to follow him, so she did, cautiously entering the cave. They walked in and looked around where the sunlight had allowed them to see. "Pika, give us a little light, please?" Red commanded as he summoned his electric friend, who as soon as he came out began to emit small sparks from his cheeks, creating a warm light. "Well, this is cozy…huh? Ssshh…don't make any sudden moves…" Red whispered as he looked up on the cave's ceiling and saw dozens of Zubat and Golbat resting, the two then silently began to backtrack towards the entrance, because if they woke up the bat Pokémon, they would be out numbered, and that wouldn't be good.

"Oh, right…ah!" Yellow quietly replied as they began to inch their way back towards the entrance, but as she stepped back, she tripped over a rock and she let out a cry of shock, waking the many bat like Pokémon that loomed above them. The blonde was shocked when she didn't feel her body hitting the cold hard ground in the cave…instead she felt strong arms quickly grabbing her in a secure hug, her back inches from the ground. She looked up to see Red's eyes locked on to hers, slightly wincing due to the countless Golbat and Zubat attacking his back. "Red? You…" She was shocked, to say the least, he was shielding her from the angry Pokémon.

"Don't worry…I-I got ya…" Red grunted as he took some hits from the wings of the bats, his eyes wincing due to the pain. He pulled her closer though so he could shield her better from the attackers. Pika realized what had happened and quickly used Thunderbolt to spook the ghoulish Pokémon out of the cave, leaving them in peace. Once he realized that the bat like Pokémon had left the cave, Red gently set Yellow on the ground and wearily sat down himself. "Are you alright, Yellow?" His voice sounded like...he was confused.

"Y-yeah…what about you, are you hurt? Did they bite you?" Yellow gave a concerned look towards the young man, scanning his arms and neck for fang marks.

"I don't think so…I just got bruised by their Wing Attacks…the thing that saved me was my back-pack." Red grunted as he pulled it off the item he mentioned, it indeed looked terrible being that it was ripped to shreds, likely by the fangs that were meant for Red's back.

"That was good…are you sure you're okay though? You sound shook up." Yellow inquired, relieved that he hadn't been bitten by the blood-sucking creatures.

"Y-yeah…I'll be fine…we should just get some rest." Red assured his friend as he went over to their share bag, which held the sleeping equipment and things of that nature and pulled out their freshly purchased sleeping bags and gave one to Yellow.

"Thank you, Red…I…don't know how to thank you." The young lady blushed a little as she tucked herself into her sleeping bag.

"Don't mention it…any time, Yellow." Red replied as he slipped into his own, Yellow blushed a little deeper at his comment. _"Heh, __**I**__ couldn't even explain what went on back there…I kinda just…caught her…and when our eyes met…ugh…what's wrong with me? Sure, she's my friend…but…why did I feel like I __**had**__ to protect her?"_ Red pondered, his mind was really confused about what had just happened, but he slowly went to sleep as the night went on.

"_That look in his eyes…it was different than normal…what was on his mind, I wonder?" _Yellow quietly thought to herself as she too drifted off to sleep.

_Silver's POV:_

When Silver had left the others he decided that it might be best to make landfall in Slateport, being as it was easily accessed by water. He guided his Feraligatr to the town and they arrived about a day later.

"Okay, go ahead and rest, you've had a long day." Silver smiled as he recalled his crocodilian friend after they stepped on the beach just outside Slateport. _"Well…I'm not sure what I need to do here, I guess the best thing to do would be to ask around and see if I can't find anything."_ The red haired boy thought to himself as he made his way to the city. He began his investigation, asking people around the town if they knew of any trouble that was going on, doing his best not to sound conspicuous. Luckily, most of the town's people either ignored the question and went on with their seemingly busy lives, or happily replied that they didn't know of anything of that nature, at least not recently. _"Hm…that's odd…why was I sent here if there wasn't any problems…wait…the darkness was 'coming'…which probably means that nothing bad has happened yet…"_ The young trainer thought to himself after about an hour of talking to people. He decided that maybe it was best to advance further into Hoenn, being as he wouldn't find out too much just by staying in one town, so he headed north, to Mauville. After about a twenty minute walk, he arrived, and once again began to ask around, just to make sure that there really wasn't anything going on. Like before, the people knew nothing of anything bad going on. _"Man…nothing…well I suppose that's good. It's getting late, better call it a night."_ The young man stretched as he made his way to the Pokémon Center.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" The nurse at the counter greeted as the young man entered.

"Oh no, just need a place to stay. Do you mind?" Silver politely inquired as he looked around

"Not at all, our visitor's quarters are up stairs. Feel free to make yourself at home, breakfast is at eight in the morning, I'm afraid you missed dinner though, it was served at seven." The nurse smiled as she handed him a key to one of the few rooms in the building.

"That's okay, thank you." Silver waved off her apology, he wasn't very hungry any way. Just as he was about to head up the stairs, there was a loud booming sound that lightly shook the building. He quickly turned around and headed for the door to see if he could find the source. "Is everyone alright?" He questioned as he began checking everyone, they were okay.

"Yeah…we're okay, the explosion wasn't here. It was off towards the north, in the desert by the sounds of things." An elderly man replied as Silver checked on him.

"_The desert? What's going on over there? I'd better check it out…"_ The young trainer resolutely thought as he ran off towards the sight of the explosion.

A/N: What's going on in the desert? Who is Opal working for, what are their goals? Who is trying to "muscle" themselves around Sinnoh? Have Red and Yellow finally begun to look at each other as maybe more than just friends? Find out by reading more chapters as I post, lol. Oh, and please remember to review :-P


	12. Chapter 12: A Mystery In the Sand

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape, or form, however this story is my "what if" point of view, so please don't use it, okay?

A/N: Well, I'm sorry for not updating for a while there, I just needed some creative spark. I hopefully will be able to maintain this spark that I have, and I know one thing that will help that for sure, if I get some reviews, lol. Let me know what you think by reviewing, okay?

Chapter 12: A Mystery In the Sand

_Silver's POV:_

Upon realizing that the explosion had come from the desert in Route 111, Silver made a b-line up in that direction. _"What could have caused such an explosion that it would have rocked Mauville like that? It can't be good, whatever it is…"_ The red-haired trainer thought to himself as he entered the desert. It was hard for him to see, being as there was a massive sandstorm whipping about, but through the blistering wind, he saw a pillar of smoke. _"That must be where the explosion occurred…"_ He began to make his way through the wind-worn dunes towards the sight of the explosion. When he got there, he found a massive stone structure that seemed to be easily a millennium old. He noticed that the entrance was blasted opened, likely as a result of the explosion. Silver just cautiously entered the structure, as soon as he stepped in, the area was illuminated by a bright flash for a quick second. _"Was that…a poke-ball?"_ Silver questioned as he shielded his eyes. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The young man gruffly questioned as he began to look around.

"Hm…interesting. Red hair, silver eyes, and a brash attitude…you wouldn't happen to be Silver, the long lost son of Giovanni, now would you?" A voice questioned from the darkness, from the sounds of it, it was a man's voice.

"What's it to you?" Silver inquired, a little puzzled that the person was able to figure out who he with only a few facts.

"Heh, let's just say that I've done some research. Now, Flygon, dispose of him, please?" The man commanded as he threw a poke-ball to the floor. Out came a Pokémon that looked like a cross between an insect and a dragon, however, when the flash of the poke-ball occurred, Silver managed to catch a slightly illuminated image of the man, he was wearing a cloak that concealed his body, but there was a strange symbol on the button that clipped the hood that looked like a group of three "S"es. Silver quickly returned his attention to the dragon Pokémon. "Use Sand Tomb…" The mysterious man mumbled, to which the green Pokémon slammed his claws into the ground, and almost immediately, the earth beneath Silver's feet became quicksand. The young man began to sink into the now dangerous earth, but his quick wit prevented him from struggling, being as he knew it would only cause him to sink faster.

"What…is it you plan to do, exactly?" Silver inquired, a sense of coolness was in his voice.

"Heh, you can't fool me, boy. I know full well that you can escape from that, so I'm afraid you will just have to wait and find out the hard way, hehe." The cloaked man laughed as he walked past the now waist-deep Silver, who just stared at him as he walked on. "Flygon, come, we take our leave."

"_Nyaaaa! (Right away, sir!)"_ The draconic insect shrieked as he took to the air and went to his master.

"May we meet again, child." The man gave a mocking salute as he mounted his Flygon and the two flew straight up, out of Silver's sight.

"Urg…Ursaring, Murkrow, come out!" Silver commanded as he threw two poke-balls into the air. Out came Ursaring, the mighty bear-like Pokémon with tan fur, and had a pattern on his fur that looked like a ring around its gut, and Murkrow, a small black bird with a set of feathers on his head situated like a witch's hat.

"Murkrow, go find out which way that Flygon is heading, and Ursaring, pull me out of this mess." Silver calmly spoke as he offered an arm to his Hibernator Pokémon, as Murkrow flew outside and checked the surrounding skies. Ursaring easily pulled his trainer from the sand pit, who, as soon as he was free, quickly ran outside. "Murkrow, did you see them?" The red-headed trainer inquired as the black bird landed on his arm.

"_Mur-crow! (Yeah, they went that way!)"_ The bewitching bird cackled as it pointed his wing in a westerly direction.

"Thanks, Murkrow. You guys can return now…" Silver nodded his head in gratitude and sent his Pokémon back to their poke-balls. "Well, at least I know which way to look…but it's late, and it would be pointless to chase that guy. I'd just run myself into the ground…but still, there's something bad about him, I could feel it. I better give the other guys a heads up." Silver sighed as he pulled out his Poké-gear.

_Red and Yellow's POV:_

Red was quietly laying in his sleeping back, he was tired, to be sure, but for some reason, his mind wouldn't allow him to sleep. He was slowly remembering the moments before he and the others were petrified. After he was woken up by Ho-oh, he could only remember seeing a bright light, then nothing, the moments prior to that were fuzzy. Everything leading up to that point, like his childhood and his journey up till then were all clear as day, it was just those few moments that he couldn't remember clearly, and it was frustrating to him. It was slowly clearing up though; he was on Team Rocket's Battle Airship along with Yellow, Mewtwo, and a friendly Deoxys, but that's all that was coming to him, the rest remained a blur.

"_What happened after that? Ugh…why can't I remember?"_ Red furiously thought to himself as he tossed around in his sleeping bag. He gave a quick glance at Yellow, who was sound asleep, and softly smiled. _"She sure does tire easily, doesn't she?"_ He laughed a little, but his thoughts were interrupted when his Poké-gear began to alert him that he had a call coming in. He pulled out the watch-like device and pressed the answer button, he noticed that the caller ID was Silver's.

"This is Red…what's up, Silver?" The dark-haired trainer inquired, curious as to what would cause his friend to call at this time of night.

"Hey, Red…I just ran into some trouble here in Hoenn, it was a guy in a cloak, so I don't know what he looks like, but he's definitely up to no good. So I figured I should give you all a heads up. I told Blue and Green about this, you two just stay on your toes, okay?" Silver notified his fellow trainer, a hint of cautiousness was in his voice.

"Alright, thanks, Silver. We're actually checking into a theft over in Sinnoh, maybe they're connected in some way…I'll fill you all in on the details." Red replied.

"Okay, sounds good. Well, I got to go, talk to you later." Silver spoke, it was obvious he was tired by the sound of his voice.

"Later…_yawn_, now, hopefully I'll be able to sleep…sounds like we're going to have a busy next few days." Red sighed as he sleepily put his head in his arms.

A/N: Uh-oh, what exactly was that man doing in the desert ruins? What does this mean for our heroes? Oh, and it seems that Red is suffering from slight amnesia, will it correct itself before long? Find out and let me know what you think of this story by reviewing, okay?


	13. Chapter 13: The Debt All Men Pay

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon by any stretch of the imatination, lol. However this story is my idea, so don't use it okay?

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK, lol, I won't be updating nearly as much as I would like, but now that I'm done with my summer break I should be updating now. Anyway, I appologize for this taking so long, I just really needed a rest. Oh well, I hope you enjoy, and don't be afraid to review, lol.

Chapter 13: The Debt All Men Pay

_Silver's POV, Mauville city, the following morning:_

Silver woke up the next morning, gathered his things and was about to resume his investigation of the Hoenn region. Just as he was about to leave the city, an old man stopped him. He was a researcher of sorts from what Silver could tell, at least from the man's belongings that hung from his belt.

"Young man, did you find out what the cause of last night's explosion was?" The man inquired adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, it was a tomb raider, by the looks of things." Silver replied, a bit curious as to how the man would react.

"Hm…what, by chance, did this tomb raider perform the raiding?" The researcher questioned as he nervously raised his eyebrow.

"Well, it was in the desert, it was a large stone ruin with six pillars surrounding it." Silver mindfully spoke as he tried to remember the previous night's events.

"Uh-oh…was there anything in the ruins when you went in there?" The man's tone became chilly serious.

"…No…only the man that caused the explosion. Why do you ask?" Silver was now slightly nervous himself at this point.

"Because, that was no mere ruin, lad, that was a tomb. One of three, to be precise…"

"Oh…and…what exactly did these tombs…hold?"

"They each hold a king, a king of an age. Ice, Stone, and Iron…quite simply, they are known as Regice, Regirock, and Registeel, the tomb which you saw was where Regirock was put to sleep. I need you to come with me now. I feel you may be our only chance, being as you were the sole witness to the act." The old man ran off as he motioned for Silver to follow him.

"_I think…I just found my lead."_ Silver thought to himself as he followed. After a few minutes of running, they arrived at a house. The man stopped at the door and grabbed some keys from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that in my rush I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Aaron, and to whom do I owe the pleasure?" The man smiled as he opened the door and allowed Silver to walk through.

"…Silver, and it's not a problem at all. What do you know that I don't, Aaron?"

"Well, we need to check the TV to see if the news has any information first." Aaron sighed as he turned on the device. They turned to the news channel.

"_Good morning, Hoenn, we have some breaking news for you right now. It appears as though last night there was a series of explosions across the region. No injuries or casualties have been reported, however many towns across the region are curious as to what the cause of the explosions was, and who was responsible."_ The news anchor announced, just as he finished, a map of the Hoenn region came on the screen, marking the points that the explosions had occurred. Aaron picked up his remote and paused the TV.

"It's just as I feared." He solemnly spoke as his eyes widened in realization.

"What is it, Aaron?" Silver asked.

"Look at the map, the spots marked on this map are **exactly** where the tombs of the Regi's are. Regirock's is over in the desert area of Route 111, where you were. Regice's is on an island in Route 105, and Registeel's is in Route 120." Aaron stated as he pointed to all the spots on the map.

"Oh, so what does this mean exactly?" Silver inquired.

"Well, these three were 'kings' in their own right, but there was one that was over all three of them."

"What was that, Aaron?"

"…Regigigas…the King of Giants…more powerful than all three of the lesser Regi's combined. This Pokémon was also put to sleep in a tomb as well, except it can only be awoken when Regice, Regirock, and Registeel are present." Aaron solemnly spoke as he shook his head in disbelief.

"So…is that what this tomb raider is after then? Regigigas?"

"I don't know, Silver…but all logic points to that, I'm afraid."

_Sinnoh Region, route 212, later that day:_

At around the middle of route 212, a mysterious man is staring at the valley wall in front of him. He has a black jacket, with a familiar "SSS" on his back, he has black hair, a short-cut beard, and he is somewhat tall. His Pokémon, a Gallade, is standing by his side. After a few moments, the tall, green, human like Psychic type senses something, and readies his blade-like appendages from his elbows.

"Steady, Gallade, it's Commander Umbra, and he hasn't failed his mission." The mysterious man smiled as he looked up to see a man riding on a Flygon descending to the ground. After the insect-like dragon landed, his trainer dismounted.

"Boss, I have brought you Regirock." The man pulled a poké-ball from his belt and showed it to the other man.

"Very good, and I have Registeel, so you have the honor of keeping Regirock, until the time has come for us to use it." The boss nodded his head in approval.

"So, is this where…**it** is hiding? Regigigas I mean…" Umbra questioned as he looked at the wall.

"Heh, Regigigas's location is unimportant at this moment; we will find that soon enough. What rests here is far more powerful." The other man gave an evil grin as he pointed to the wall. Umbra took a closer inspection and was shocked when he saw rippling with a dark and sinister energy.

"W-what is in there, exactly, sir?" Umbra questioned as he backed away from the wall.

"Heh, something so powerful that it goes beyond the boundaries of space, yet affects everything within space, and it is beyond time, yet works hand in hand with it. Quite simply, my good minion, this represents the debt that all men pay." The man laughed as he looked at the sky. "Ah, Commander Luna has arrived, she too, has succeeded." He gave an evil grin as he noticed a large, blue dragon with crimson wings and an intimidating face descend. On its back was the lady Commander that he mentioned before. She had a velvety blue cloak, also with an SSS on her sleeve, her hair was platinum blonde, and she had steely-blue eyes.

"Leader, I have succeeded in capturing Regice." Luna boasted as she dismounted her Salamence.

"Excellent, we are one step closer to our goal. Let's return to base, we have work to do." The man commanded as he snapped his fingers, after which his Gallade used Teleport, making the group disappear in a blink of an eye.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm glad to be back in the saddle again, just please review, okay? That'll help me want to update more, okay? Anyway, have fun.


	14. Chapter 14: Story Update

Attention readers, reviewers, and followers of Phoenix Colors:

I'm back everyone! After a long stay away due to college years and the like, I finally have a little free time to pick this little adventure up. Here's the deal on what is going to occur, now that I have returned.

1. I will go through and eliminate stories that I have absolutely lost any desire that I once had to work on (did and done).

2. I will revise and give some stories a "face-lift" (ie editing, refreshing the stories-NO WORRIES! Original plotlines and basic stories will remain the same, just edited for easier reading/clarity). My Kingdom Hearts story will recieve the most plot rearanging due to Disney Movies that have come out...zone under construction on that one, lol. My Digimon: Even Against the Darkness story will be split into two stories to make for an easier time on readers, otherwise things will primarily stay the same with that and the rest of the stories I kept.

3. I will work on my stories in this order:

-Digimon: Even Against the Darkness (now the title of the series), which will now be split into...

Part 1-Digimon: In the Devil's Grasp

Part 2-Digimon: When Starlight Guides

-Kingdom Hearts: Twilit Memories (possible split into series as well pending, will see what readers think)

-Digimon: Crimson Knight

-Gundam Seed: Twilight (will probably turn into my largest non-split work)

-Pokemon: Pheonix Colors

-Pokemon: Black Knight

-Avatar: First Light

-Digimon: A Legend of Ten Knights

-Godzilla: Chrystals Unleashed

Now this doesn't mean that I won't update other stories "out of order" on the list, it just means that my primary work will be done on the stories in the order given, with stories of lower rank serving as "creative rest" on the story in progress. In regards to answering questions/reviews/pms, I will be free most afternoons (or at least try to be) except on Sundays. I will not add a story until these stories are finished or near completion, just in case anyone was curious. I will try to have the first few updates and revisions in before the end of next week (9/21), and then we'll begin to roll on with the show. So, for all of those who reviewed and commented on my stories, thank you very much, I deeply appreciate it, and I will try to return the favor by giving an entertaining read.

I ask that you please give me a review and let me know what your thoughts are on this update, it's good to be back, and I will update, I'm just curious to see if there are still those who are interested in these stories still.

Thanks,

~KBMP


End file.
